Who Said Romance Is Dead?
by DarylLightwood
Summary: Daryl finally accepts the fact that he has feelings for Carol and decides to attempt to make a move until Carol does it first.
1. The Start

Daryl had found himself pacing up and down the cell block again. It was dark out; everyone was asleep which meant that he had nothing to distract himself with so he had let his thoughts get to him.  
"She doesn't like you in that way. You're you; no girl ever wants to be with you permanently." Daryl couldn't stop thinking about Carol; the way her lips smirked up whenever he spoke, the way she held herself up, her confidence, the bond that they had, how Ed had treated her. "You'd never do that to her. Never. She deserves so much more than that. More than you can give her. But what if..." He had had enough. He put his shirt on and strode into her cell. Pushing the curtain aside he could hear her soft snores as she slept. She was so vulnerable and fragile while she slept, one hand tucked under her pillow and the other sitting next to her face. Daryl pulled a chair up and sat next to her, he was just going to watch. Protect her. He enjoyed listening to the sounds she made and the way that it was all he could hear.

Daryl rested his head on his hands and slowly closed his eyes, taking in the peace and quiet that seemed to wash over the prison at this time of night. He let his thoughts run wild. He thought Carol, Rick, Lil' Ass Kicker and the rest of the people he now called family. He thought of Merle and the way his eyes were so empty and cold when he had found him. At that point he wasn't his brother, he was a monster. A walking, bloodthirsty thing. He remembered the way his father had treated him. The scars still vivid on his back. He didn't like to think of the past too much. The past was the past. It was gone. It's better to focus on the present. If you let memories rise you lose focus and that's when things can get bad.

"Sophia..." Daryl snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Carol calling out. She was calling out for her daughter. She had gone missing months ago, run off into the woods. Daryl couldn't find her. It had meant so much to him, to everyone, finding her. She was so young, so innocent, and he had failed her. The memory of her stepping out of that barn still haunted the group. He knew that Carol missed her, always would, but he felt like the death of her daughter had made her stronger. "Sophia… It's okay, I'm here..." Carol started to sweat and tears stained her cheeks.  
"Carol. Carol wake up, it's just a dream" Daryl said shaking her shoulders lightly, "Carol, it's not real. Wake –" Carol jolted up with a small scream and pointed her knife at him. "Woah, it's just me."  
"Jesus, Daryl, what the hell are you doing in here?"  
"I heard you mumbling so I came in to check that you were alright. I couldn't sleep anyway."  
"Oh well, sorry I almost stabbed you," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"No big deal, reckon I would've done worse," Daryl laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this at ease. Carol pushed his shoulder teasingly and smiled up at him. "Well, I better get going. Goodnight Carol."  
Daryl started to walk out of the cell when suddenly he felt Carol's soft hands wrap around his wrist. "Could you stay?" She wanted him to stay. It wasn't just the words, it was the way she had said them and the look in her eyes, begging him to stay.  
"I, uh," Her grip hadn't loosened and the desperation hadn't faded from her eyes nor had she broken eye contact with him. "Yeah. Sure. Do you want me to just-" He had started to pull up the chair and sit in his previous position but Carol insisted otherwise. She scooted over and patted next to her. She wanted him to lay in bed with her. "Carol, I don't think I should."  
"Oh come one. You're Daryl Dixon. You're not afraid of anything. We're not going to be doing anything. Just sleeping. I promise."  
"O-okay. If that's… if that's what you want." He was nervous. He wiped his palms on his pants before climbing in behind her and putting his arm around her waist.  
"Thank you, Daryl." Before he knew it she was nuzzled into his neck and snoring softly again. He smiled to himself because this means that she must have some sort of feelings for him. They could have a chance together. Why couldn't they? Glenn and Maggie found each other in all the chaos. Besides, he was a changed man now. He could call her his own. Daryl closed his eyes and fell asleep with Carol in his arms for the first time.


	2. New Thoughts

Daryl awoke to the sounds of people chatting and getting ready to face the day and that's when he realised he had slept in. Usually he was one of the first people awake, ready to go out on a run or go hunting. But last night, with his arms around Carol and feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest against him, it was the most soundly he had slept in years. He sat up slowly making sure he didn't bother Carol at all, pulled his vest and boots on and opened the curtain to her cell slightly. He scanned the cell block discreetly so that no-one would see him leaving Carol's cell. Once he thought the coast was clear he stepped out as quietly as he could and walked towards the perch where most of his belongings were.  
"Hey," Daryl kept walking, pretending not to hear whoever was calling out, even if it wasn't directed at him, "Daryl." He recognised the voice as soon as his name left their lips. Daryl spun around to see Carol's blue-green eyes staring into his, her clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them and the way she leant against the wall and said his name was telling him that he had to listen to what she was about to say. "Thank you, for last night. I was dreaming about Sophia and I-"  
"I know. You said her name."  
"Right. Well anyway, after I realised you were there I didn't dream again. I just want to thank you for that." And with that she spun on her heel and strode out of the room, confidence seeping from her every pore and happiness vibrant in the way she took her steps. Daryl let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and let his back slide down the wall. He buried his face in his hands, blocking out the activity going on around him, soon enough the sounds of shuffling feet and cheerful conversations became muffled noise in the background. He didn't know how long he had been sitting like that, long enough for someone to notice and wonder because he felt someone sit down next to him.  
"Hey, you okay?" Rick asked, sounding concerned, "You've been here for a couple of hours now… the others thought you were sleeping but I knew otherwise. I know- I saw you this morning." Daryl sucked in a sharp breath at Rick's words and looked his friend in the eye.  
"Rick, I…"  
"We can talk about it later. Want to come on a run? We're almost out of formula and it wouldn't hurt to pick up a few extra things." Daryl nodded in agreement. "Alright then. We leave in ten." Rick stood up and gave Daryl his hand, offering to help him up. He took it without hesitation and got to his feet.

Daryl found Rick packing supplies into the light green Hyundai and talking to Glenn about something. He was sure that Rick was just making sure Glenn knew what to do while they were gone but as soon as Daryl walked over they stopped instantly. Daryl pushed it aside, they had probably finished talking and it was just a coincidence. "Hey, Rick, you ready to go?"  
Rick turned to look at him and flashed a smile, "Of course I am, I've been waiting for you!" Daryl turned away so no one could see him smile. It was a great, being here at the prison. Everyone finally felt safe and at ease so they all slowly found happiness again. Rick was smiling more and even Carl had managed to come back from the dark. Glenn and Maggie had found each other in all the chaos, Judith was growing up healthy and they were bringing in more survivors. Maybe life wasn't that bad. Maybe this was where they all belonged. It was safe here, they didn't need to live in fear anymore, but Daryl still didn't fully believe it. Look what happened at the farm. Something could happen at any moment so he was always on high alert. Daryl climbed into the passenger's seat next to Rick and they drove out.

They sat in silence for about an hour before Rick finally decided to say something, "So, are you going to explain what happened earlier?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you walk out of Carol's cell this morning and I saw you slumped against the wall. So I'm going to ask again, what happened?" There wasn't a hint of anger or frustration in his voice, it was pure curiosity. Daryl looked over at Rick and although his eyes were focused on the road the way his eyebrows were arched told Daryl that he was waiting for an answer. Daryl sighed and puffed out his cheeks.  
"Nothin' happened. I woke up earlier than usual so I was checkin' on everyone. Making sure they were okay."  
Rick scoffed, "Daryl Dixon, do you honestly expect me to believe that? I know that you've had a thing for Carol for a while now and it can't be just a coincidence that you were only seen walking out of her cell. It wasn't _that _early, other people had already been up for a while." Daryl processed what Rick had just said. Had he really had feelings for her for that long? Were they that noticeable? Did Carol feel the same way for him? Rick must have noticed him thinking about those things because he reassured him that as far as he knew he was the only one who suspected anything.

They drove in silence for another good hour or so, passing fields and trees and the occasional walker or two. Daryl didn't know where they were going and he suspected that Rick didn't either, they were just looking. They finally came across a small town that only had a few shops; a chemist, general store, clothing stores and a camping supplier. It wasn't a lot but it was enough. There were also several houses on side streets that they could scavenge supplies from. Rick motioned that he wanted Daryl to go to the general store while he went to the chemist that was next to it. They walked towards each door and disappeared inside. Daryl lifted his loaded crossbow to his eyes just in case he came across any walkers and started scanning the shelves for anything worth grabbing. Most of the good things had already been taken but he did come across a few tins of baby formula which is exactly what they needed. He continued to walk up and down the aisles and grabbed whatever he thought could be useful; shampoo, painkillers, tampons, and a permanent marker. He hurried back to the baby section and picked up a plain white bib, "Perfect." He said to no one in particular. He leant against the counter and started writing on it with the marker. When he lifted it back up '_Lil' Ass Kicker'_ was written across it in sloppy writing. At that moment he heard footsteps behind him. He shoved the bib into his pocket and raised the crossbow fluently and followed the sound. It only sounded like one set of feet so he would have no problem handling it.

The footsteps got closer and closer, the walker was in the next aisle. Daryl leaned against the side of the shelves, shielding himself from the walker so he could strike when he was ready. He let out a few short breaths then turned the corner as quickly as he could with his weapon raised, just before he fired the arrow he saw that Rick had his knife out. The two lowered their weapons and exchanged looks of amusement.  
"Jesus, Rick, I almost shot you!"  
"And I was ready to stab you."  
"What happened to whistling to each other?"  
Rick just shrugged his shoulders, "Bit of fun I guess."  
Daryl pulled the bib out of his pocket and held it out to Rick so he could look at it. "Lil' Ass Kicker? Still?" Rick was smiling from ear-to-ear which caused Daryl to give a small smile.  
"It suits her don't you think? And now she can have personalised accessories."  
"Daryl, I need you to tell me, how do you feel about Carol?"  
Daryl felt blood rush to his cheeks instantly and found himself struggling for words. It's not that he was ashamed about his feelings for Carol or anything like that, he just didn't really know. He didn't know what she felt for him or what last night meant. She had been delusional, nightmares were haunting her so she didn't really know what was going on, but what if…  
"I don't know, man. I don't know."  
"You're too much sometimes, you know that right? Now let's go, we'll look through the houses another day." Rick patted Daryl on the back as we walked past him and out the door.


	3. Perfect Opportunity

It had been two days since Daryl and Rick got back from their run together and they not once brought up the Carol subject. It was Daryl's turn to be on watch tonight. It's not like they needed a constant supervisor anymore, everything had calmed down and the prison was secure, but the others slept better when there was someone out there. Daryl was on with Glenn tonight. They'd been through some rough times together. They all had. Glenn was a good kid. He was tough, determined and he never lost hope. Even in the darkest of times he found a way to show the bright side. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, a few extra bolts just in case and put his vest on over his shirt. As he was walking out of the cell block he snuck a glance into Carol's cell through the crack in the curtain, she wasn't in there. She must be out doing laundry or something.

When Daryl got out into the court he was by himself, Glenn must have gotten side-tracked by something. Most likely Maggie. Daryl was pacing up and down the courtyard impatiently, it felt like he had been standing out here for a couple of hours when he finally heard pounding footsteps on the concrete.  
"It's about time you showed up! I was about to find you and drag you out here!" Glenn stopped running in front of Daryl. He placed his hands on his knees and hunched over, gasping for breath. His cheeks were red and every breath he took was heavy and tired.  
"Sorry, Daryl, I can't do watch tonight. That means you're by yourself. You'll be okay though." And with that Glenn took off running the way he came. He had no problem with doing this alone; it's not exactly a two-man job, but the company was nice sometimes. Whatever. He's been alone most of his life, one more night won't make a difference. He swung his crossbow over his shoulder and started his rounds. First he would check the perimeter, then see if the fences were secure, take care of any walkers that may be against the fence, and then he's head up to the guard tower and keep an eye on things.

He had already finished everything and was standing up on the guard tower watching over things. When they had all first arrived at the prison it was overrun, walls were collapsed, debris was everywhere, and it felt like a prison. But now they had crops, gardens, it was tidy, there were kids, it felt like a real home. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carl, Carol, Beth, and himself had built this place from the ground up. Bit by bit they bought in materials from runs and recycled different things to create what they now have. This was as normal as they were going to get and they all knew it. The sun was just about set now and the stars were starting to come out. Daryl could hear the distant growls and moans of walkers, a sound he had become all too used to. It was at a point where it felt wrong to not hear them. Even in the prison they were muffled, the more people they bought in though the more the sounds disappeared, but he could always hear them still. Maybe he came up with the noises in his head so he knew to stay alert. He didn't know.

"Daryl." He spun on his heel and saw Carol only a metre or so ahead of him on the platform.  
"Carol, I didn't hear you come up."  
"I didn't think you had. You looked like you were lost in your own thoughts."  
"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground, "Look, I-"  
"No, don't speak. Listen. You know how I feel about you. I've kept it to myself all this time, but I need to tell you. The first day we met I thought you were just some redneck who only cared about yourself and Merle, but once he was gone the shell that you had put around yourself slowly started to break away. You showed just how sweet, compassionate, sensitive and considerate you really are. I know you don't want to admit it but you are. I know that you're scared of getting too close to people,"  
"I ain't scared of nothing like that." He protested. What was she getting at? She ignored him and continued.  
"I've seen it firsthand. Isolating yourself. I want, no, I _need_ you to know that I feel… that I like you Daryl Dixon. And not like friends, more than that." Daryl was left gobsmacked. He knew that she felt things for him, but he never thought she'd admit it to him. He let out a sharp breath and looked up at her.  
"Carol, I-"  
"Forget it. Forget I said anything. I'll just go." She turned away from him and headed towards the little door so she could get down. He took a few steps towards her so now he was right behind her. This was it. He wouldn't get a better chance than right now. If he let her go through that door, if she took one more step, the moment would be lost. He'd be angry at himself for letting her walk out before he could respond properly. He grabbed her hips and spun her so that she was now facing him. Her face was centimetres away from his. He was a little taller than her but it didn't matter at that point. "Daryl, what are you-" before she could finish her sentence he let his lips touch hers. He wrapped his arms around her so she was as close to him as physics would allow. She felt her run her hands up his back and tangle them in his hair. Not once did one of them attempt to pull apart. She tilted her head to the left, allowing him to go in more. This felt right. He had wanted to do this for so long. Every time he saw her smile, or cry or if she was just looking in his direction, this is what he thought of. It felt like the kiss lasted for both seconds and minutes. When they finally pulled apart her blue eyes were shining like he'd never seen before and her smile filled her whole face. She was truly beautiful. He'd make her believe it. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes,  
"I'm not great with words. But I hope you got the message."

**Sorry this one isn't very long! But hey, it's about contents, not quality! I won't reveal too much but I can promise that there will be some unexpected turns and cliff-hangers in the next few chapters, so now will be a good time to follow and favourite this story!**


	4. Not a real chapter but I need help

Hey guys, so I'm just going to cut to the chase here: I've been thinking about scrapping this story. Don't get me wrong, I still ship Caryl with every fibre in my body, but I'm not sure if I'm happy with the quality of this one. It's complicated because I know what I want to happen in it eventually but I'm finding it hard to find a way to get to those points. If you could tell me whether you want me to keep trying or give up, that'd be great. Thank you for all of your support


End file.
